Concept Art Gallery
''Disney Infinity Disney Concept 135.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible and his various facial expressions. Incredible Concept.jpg|Mr. Incredible's concept art. Incredible Faces.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible's facial expressions. Monsters & Incredibles Concept.jpg|Mr. Incredible's concept art with Mike Wazowski and Sulley. Disney Concept 131.jpg|Mrs. Incredible's Concept Art Disney Concept 133.jpg|Dash's concept art. 3014811-slide-s-6-178-next-disney-infinity.jpg|Dash's character development. Disney Infinity Characters.jpeg|Concept art of Violet, Jack-Jack, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Emperor Zurg. Disney Concept 123.jpg|Concept art of Syndrome. Disney Concept 121.jpg|The Underminer's Concept Art Disney Concept 95.jpg|Sulley's Concept Art Monsters Concept.jpg|Concept art of Mike and Sulley. Sulley Concept.jpeg|Sulley's character development. Randy Concept.jpeg|Concept art of Randy. Disney Concept 109.jpg|Concept Art of the Abominable Snowman. IncrediJack Concept.jpeg|Mr. Incredible and Jack Sparrow's concept art. Disney Concept 82.jpg|Jack Sparrow's Concept Art. SNielson_Infinity_Jack_Sparrow_Evolution.jpeg|Jack Sparrow's concept art. Disney Concept 91.jpg|Barbossa's Concept Art d2412a49914f7d062158727bc4f09cac.jpeg|Barbossa's concept art. Agrabarbossa.jpg|Barbossa's concept art, along with that of the Agrabah Guards. Disney Concept 90.jpg|Davy Jones' Concept Art c1e9a099880b4d310f95c3301f461746.jpeg|Davy Jones' concept art. Jones Concept 3.jpeg|Davy Jones' concept art. Jones Concept.jpeg|Davy Jones' concept art. Jones Concept 2.jpeg|Davy Jones' concept art. Lightning Concept.jpg|Concept art of Lightning McQueen. Disney Concept 156.jpg|Concept art of Tow Mater. Francesco Bernoulli Concept.jpg|Concept art of Francesco Bernoulli. Buzz Concept.jpeg|Buzz Lightyear's character development. Mickey Infinity Render.png|Mickey's concept art. Mickey Concept.jpg|Mickey's concept art. NBC_JACK002_studies_matthew.jpeg|Jack Skellington's concept art. Skellington Concept.jpeg|Jack Skelington's character development. Disney Concept 120.jpg|Concept art of Rapunzel. Rapunzel.png|Concept art of Rapunzel. Rapunzel Concept.jpeg|Concept art of Rapunzel. Rapunzel Concept.png|Concept art of Christmas-themed Rapunzel with a gift-wrapped Frying Pan. DisneyINFINITYRapunzelFiguredevelopment2.jpg|Rapunzel's character development. INwreck-it-ralphDev.png|Wreck-It Ralph's character development. Anna.png|Anna's Concept Art. tumblr_inline_mq9v3hzFB41qz4rgp.jpeg|Anna's concept art. Anna Concept.jpeg Infinity_Frozen_Anna_ConceptArt.jpeg|Anna's character development. Elsa.png|Concept art of Elsa. tumblr_n70telGeKu1t5f6h5o1_500.jpeg|Elsa'a concept art. Elsa-Disney-Infinity-Concept-Art-frozen-35592701-250-354.jpeg|Elsa concept artwork. Infinity_Frozen_Elsa_ConceptArt.jpeg|Elsa's character development. Disney Concept 93.jpg|Concept art of Agent P. Disney Concept 148.jpg|Concept art of Zazu, Flounder, and Bambi. Disney Concept 127.jpg|Conceart of different types of [[Omnidroids]. Omnidroid_Concept.jpg|Concept art of omnidroids. Disney Concept 128.jpg|Concept art of an Omnidroid. Omnidroid Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of an Omnidroid. Disney Concept 129.jpg|Concept art of an omnidroid as it gets progressively more damaged. Omnidroid Concept 4.jpg|Concept art of an Omnidroid. Omnidroid Concept 8.jpg|Concept art of a Ranged Omnidroid. Omnidroid Concept 7.jpg|Concept art of a Tank Omnidroid. Omnidroid Concept 3.jpg|Concept art of alternate versions of omnidroids. Omnidroid Concept 5.jpg|Concept art of an alternate version of an Omnidroid. Omnidroid Concept 6.jpg|Concept art of a scrapped Omnidroid spawner. Disney Concept 88.jpg|Concept art of a Driftwood Pirate. Disney Concept 79.jpg|Concept art of a Clam Pirate. Disney Concept 87.jpg|Concept art of a Turtle Pirate. Disney Concept 81.jpg|Concept art of the Kraken. Disney Concept 108.jpg|Concept art of CDA Agents. Disney Concept 160.jpg|Concept art of Grem. Disney Concept 116.jpg|Concept art of Butch Cavendish. Red concept art.jpg|Concept art of Bandits and Red Harrington. LR Concept.jpg|Concept art of bandits. Red Bandits Concept.jpg|Concept art of bandits and Red Harrington. Disney Concept 12.jpg|Concept art of Zurgbots. Disney Infinity Zurg Bots Ben Simonsen.jpg|Early concept art of Zurgbots. SNielson Inifinity Robin Hood Rhino.jpg|Concept art of the Rhino Guard. Guard Concept.jpeg|The King's Guard's concept art. Disney Concept 132.jpg|Concept art of Edna Mode. Disney Concept 124.jpg|Concept art of Rick Dicker. Disney Concept 107.jpg|Concept art of Don Carlton. Disney Concept 86.jpg|Concept art of Joshamee Gibbs. Disney Concept 74.jpg|Concept art of Calypso. Fillmore Concept.jpg|Concept art of Fillmore. Finn McMissile Concept.jpg|Concept art of Finn McMissile. Finn McMissile Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of Finn McMissile. Disney Concept 161.jpg|Concept art of Chick Hicks. Disney Concept 152.jpg|Concept art of a Tractor. Carla Veloso designs.jpg|Concept art of Carla Veloso. Disney Concept 22.jpg|Concept art of Slinky Dog. Disney Concept 54.jpg|Concept art of Bullseye. Disney Concept 58.jpg|COncept art of Maximus. Disney Concept 141.jpg|Concept Art of Mickey's Car. Disney Concept 146.jpg|Concept Art of Cinderella's Coach. Disney Concept 4.jpg|Concept art of King Candy's Royal Racer. Disney Concept 134.jpg|Concept art of the Incredicar. Disney Concept 143.jpg|Concept Art of the Attack Copter. Disney Concept 8.jpg|Concept Art of Zurg's Spaceship. Disney Concept 144.jpg|Concept Art of the Rescue Helicopter. Disney Concept 147.jpg|Concept art of Benny the Cab. Disney Concept 60.jpg|Concept art of The Flying Dutchman. Disney Concept 62.jpg|Concept art of a pirate ship. Disney Concept 63.jpg|Concept art of a pirate ship. Disney Concept 139.jpg|Concept Art of the Identity Disc. Disney Concept 145.jpg|Concept Art of the Dragon Firework Cannon. Disney Concept 140.jpg|Concept Art of Wart's Sword. Disney Concept 130.jpg|Concept art of the Hover Board and Glide Pack. Disney Concept 97.jpg|Concept art of the Toilet Paper Launcher. Disney Concept 114.jpg|Concept art of the Crow Wing Pack. Disney Concept 100.jpg|Concept art of the Atlas Blade. Disney Concept 111.jpg|Concept art of the Thundering Hooves Pack. Vehicle Weapons Concept.jpg|Concept art of Vehicle Weapons. Disney Concept 151.jpg|Concept art of Vehicle Weapons. Disney Concept 98.jpg|Concept art of the Paintball Cannon. Disney Concept 102.jpg|Concept art of the Sally Costume, Shock Costume, Lock Costume, and Barrel Costume. Disney Concept 122.jpg|Concept art of various Metroville townspeople. Disney Concept 103.jpg|Concept art of various Metroville townspeople, who may be celebrity caricatures. Monsters Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of proposed monster townspeople for the Monsters University Play Set. MU Student Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of Monsters University townspeople and their customizations. MU Student Concept.jpg|Concept art of various Monsters University students. Disney Concept 105.jpg|Concept art of monster townspeople for the play set. Disney Concept 101.jpg|Concept art of various monster critters. Disney Concept 72.jpg|Concept art of various pirate townspeople for the play set. Disney Concept 80.jpg|Concept art of various pirate townspeople for the play set. Disney Concept 92.jpg|Concept art of various pirate critters for the play set. Disney Concept 110.jpg|Concept art of various townspeople from Red's Traveling Entertainments. SuperMax Concept.jpeg|Concept art of the SuperMax Prison. Incredibles Costume Design.jpg|Concept art of Edna's Costume Shop. Disney Concept 158.jpg|Concept art of Radiator Springs Curios. Disney Concept 157.jpg|Concept art of Luigi's Casa Della Tires. Disney Concept 35.jpg|Concept art of the Decoration Center. Disney Concept 17.jpg|Concept art of a scrapped theater for the Toy Story in Space Play Set. Disney Concept 70.jpg|Concept art of the Disney Infinity Hub. Disney Concept 96.jpg|Concept art of an ender from the monsters play set. Disney Concept 164.jpg|Concept art of a scrapped Sugar Rush swimming pool. Disney Concept 119.jpg|Mr. Incredible and Syndrome in The Incredibles Play Set. Disney Concept 125.jpg|Concept art of the Incredibles fighting omnidroids in The Incredibles Play Set. Disney Concept 137.jpg|Concept art of different buildings for The Incredibles Play Set. Disney Concept 136.jpg|Concept art of various cars from The Incredibles Play Set. Disney Concept 126.jpg|Concept art of Snoring Gloria's Plants. Disney Concept 149.jpg|Concept art of a superhero fountain from The Incredibles Play Set. Disney Concept 138.jpg|Concept art of a computer image of omnidroids. Disney Concept 106.jpg|Concept art of the sewers in the Monsters University Play Set. Disney Concept 99.jpg|Concept art of the mailman monster from the Monsters University Play Set. Disney Concept 104.jpg|Concept art of a prop from the Monsters University Play Set. Monsters University 2Dmap.jpg|Concept art of the Monsters University campus. Disney Concept 75.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow throwing dynamite at Davy Jones, his crew, and The Flying Dutchman. Disney Concept 118.jpg|Concept art of Tia Dalma's house in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 78.jpg|Concept art of one of the areas in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 76.jpg|Concept art of one of the areas in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 83.jpg|Concept art of waterways in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 77.jpg|Concept art of a jungle in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 117.jpg|Concept art of ancient ruins in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 150.jpg|Concept art of an island in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 84.jpg|Concept art of an island in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 85.jpg|Concept art of an island in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Effects.jpg|Concept art of special effects and locations in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 89.jpg|Concept art of the boat that delivers purchases in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 73.jpg|Concept art of Tia Dalma's statue. Flags Concept.jpg|Concept art of various designs for pirate flag emblems in the play set. CARS Matthew Armstrong.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater dodging missiles from an enemy car in the Cars Play Set. SamNielson Infinity CarsShot.jpg|Concept art of Lightning and Finn in the play set being pursued by spies while Mater and Guido look on. Disney Concept 154.jpg|Concept art of an above view of Radiator Springs and Willy's Butte. Disney Concept 155.jpg|Concept art of Radiator Springs at night. Disney Concept 159.jpg|Concept art of the racing area in the Cars Play Set. Disney Concept 153.jpg|Concept art of a field in the Cars Play Set. Disney Concept 163.jpg|Concept art of a cave in the Cars Play Set. Disney Concept 162.jpg|Concept art of the inside of a mine in the Cars Play Set. Disney Concept 69.jpg|Concept art of The Lone Ranger and Silver in The Lone Ranger Play Set. Disney Concept 112.jpg|Concept art of Silver watching The Constitution pass by. Disney Concept 115.jpg|Concept art of the desert and train tracks in The Lone Ranger Play Set. Disney Concept 113.jpg|Concept art of the inside of a mine in The Lone Ranger Play Set. Disney Concept 19.jpg|Concept art of Buzz watching the alien city. Disney Concept 15.jpg|Concept art of giant Zurg looking down on the alien city. Disney Concept 26.jpg|Concept art of a giant Zurg and his Zurgbots attacking the alien settlement. Disney Concept 29.jpg|Concept art of the alien town on the Alien Planet. Disney Concept 41.jpg|Concept art of Buzz with the Goo Volcano in the distance. Disney Concept 44.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible in the Toy Story in Space Play Set. Disney Concept 47.jpg|Concept art of the canyon that leads to the Goo Volcano. Disney Concept 52.jpg|Concept art of Buzz on the inside of the Goo Volcano. Disney Concept 24.jpg|Concept art of Zurg's Ship landing on the Alien Planet. Disney Concept 32.jpg|Concept art of the Alien Planet from above. Disney Concept 56.jpg|Concept art of Buzz inside the Combat Simulator. Disney Concept 166.jpg|Concept art of Buzz on the inside of a building in the ''Toy Story play set. Disney Concept 167.jpg|Concept art of Buzz on the inside of a building in the Toy Story play set. Disney Concept 50.jpg|Concept art of Buzz, a Large Toy Story Tree, and some scrapped goo-shooter creatures. Disney Concept 38.jpg|Concept art of goo plants from the Toy Story play set. DisneyInConcept.jpg|Concept art of Jessie riding the Hover Board, with Dash, Tow Mater, and Wreck-It Ralph in Toy Box. Disney Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of a Sugar Rush-themed environment, probably a Toy Box themed with King Candy's Dessert Toppings. Disney Concept 5.jpg|Concept art of the Hall of Heroes. Disney Concept 66.jpg|Concept art of a gate and gazebo in the Introduction to Disney Infinity. Disney Concept 71.jpg|Concept art of Cinderella's Castle and a train in the toy box, possibly the Introduction to Toy Box. Disney Concept 64.jpg|Concept art of Terrain Blocks. Disney infinity characters.jpg|Concept art of Disney Infinity characters, plus Victor Frankenstein, Sparky, The Underminer, the Abominable Snowman, and Grem. Lion king concept art.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow, Sulley, Buzz Lightyear, Captain America, Simba, and Princess Aurora More Forums.png|Concept art of Mr. Incredible, Sulley, Jack Sparrow, Woody, Captain America, and Princess Aurora. Jimvalerisketchkermit.jpg|Concept art of Kermit the Frog. Sketchfozziebear.jpg|Concept art of Fozzie Bear. Drawingvalerigonzoman.jpg|Concept art of The Great Gonzo. Drawingmisspiggybyjimvaleri.jpg|Concept art of Miss Piggy. Animaljimvaleriprettycool.jpg|Concept art of Animal. Beakerskectchawesomeness.jpg|Concept art of Beaker. Concept.png|This early (what can presumed to be 1.0 concept) displays early renditions of the Disney Infinity design process along with early scrapped character designs like Simba, Beast, Belle, Pongo, Remy, Pocahontas, Aurora, and the Jonas Brothers? ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Iron Man Concept.jpg|Iron Man's concept art. Images 2.jpg|Iron Man's character development. Blackwidowcharacterdevelopmentmontages.jpg|Black Widow's character development. Thor Concept.jpeg|Concept art of Thor. Thor Drawing.jpg|Concept art of Thor. 723506.jpg|Thor's character development. Captain-america-art.png|Captain America's character development. Captain America Development.jpg|Captain America's character development. Hulk Concept.jpg|Hulk's concept art. Hulk_Concept.jpeg|Hulk's concept art. Grey_Hulk_Concept.jpeg|Concept art of Grey Hulk. Hulk Prototype.jpg|Hulk's original model. Spider-Man-Infinity-Figure-Development-1280x757.jpg|Spider-Man's character development. Nova-Infinity-Figure-Development-1280x757.jpg|Nova's character development. Fury Drawing.jpg|Concept art of Nick Fury. Fury-Infinity-Figure-Development-1280x757.jpg|Nick Fury's character development. Venom Concept.jpeg|Concept art of Venom. Star-Lord Concept.jpeg|Star-Lord's character development. Raccoon Concept.jpeg|Rocket Raccoon's character development. Groot Development.jpeg|Groot's character development. Yondu1.jpg|Concept art of Yondu. Disney Concept 23.jpg|Concept art of Donald Duck's figure. Character-Development-Poster-Donald.jpg|Donald's character development. Disney Concept 7.jpg|Maleficent's concept art. Maleficent rendering.jpg|Maleficent's character development. Aladdinfigure.jpg|Aladdin's character development. Jasmine Concept.jpg|Jasmine's concept art. jasminefigure.jpg|Jasmine's character development. Disney Concept 18.jpg|Concept art of Stitch. Disney Concept 25.jpg|Concept art of Merida's figure. DisneyConcept14.jpg|Merida's character development. Disney Concept 14.jpg|Hiro Hamada's concept art. Hiro Concept.jpeg|Hiro's character development. Disney Concept 28.jpg|Baymax's concept art. Concept Baymax.jpg|Baymax's character development. Falcon Concept .jpg|Concept art of Falcon using the Ultimate Falcon power disc. Frost Giant Concept.jpg|Concept art of Frost Giants. Symbiote Concept.jpeg|Concept art of Symbiotes. Symbiote Concept.jpg|Concept art of Symbiotes. Symbiotes Concept.jpg|Concept art of Symbiotes. Sakaaran Concept.jpg|Concept art of Sakaarans. Cosmo Concept.jpg|Concept art of Cosmo the Space Dog. Disney Concept 3.jpg|Concept art of some Collection Robots. Disney Concept 6.jpg|Concept art of some Collection Robots. Disney Concept 13.jpg|Concept art of the DunBroch Wooden Bear Carvings. Badoons.jpg|Concept art of Badoons from Marvel Comics, scrapped enemies from the game. Disney Concept 34.jpg|Concept art of the Big Al Costume, Carl Fredricksen Costume and Chernabog Costume. Disney Concept 37.jpg|Concept art of the Chesire Cat Costume, Chip Costume and Dale Costume. Disney Concept 31.jpg|Concept art of the Aladdin Costume, Alice Costume and Baloo Costume. Disney Concept 40.jpg|Concept art of the Darkwing Duck Costume, Dipper Costume, and Donald Duck Costume. Disney Concept 43.jpg|Concept art of the Dumbo Costume, Eeyore Costume, and Fozzie Bear Costume. Disney Concept 46.jpg|Concept art of the Giselle Costume, Gonzo Costume, and Goofy Costume. Disney Concept 49.jpg|Concept art of the Gus Costume, Hercules Costume, and Jaq Costume. Disney Concept 53.jpg|Concept art of the Merida Costume, Mickey Mouse Costume, and Minnie Mouse Costume. Disney Concept 57.jpg|Concept art of the Mr. Toad Costume, Mulan Costume, and Oswald Costume. Disney Concept 59.jpg|Concept art of the Pumbaa Costume, Queen of Hearts Costume, and Pluto Costume. Disney Concept 61.jpg|Concept art of the Steamboat Willie Costume, Stitch Costume, and WALL-E Costume. Disney Concept 39.jpg|Concept art of the King Fergus Costume and The Triplets. Disney Concept 48.jpg|Concept art of the Maudie Costume and the Bear versions of The Triplets. Disney Concept 42.jpg|Concept art of the Queen Elinor Costume, Queen Elinor Bear Costume, Lord Macintosh Costume, and Young Macintosh Costume. Disney Concept 45.jpg|Concept art of the Lord Dingwall Costume, Wee Dingwall Costume, Young MacGuffin Costume, and Lord MacGuffin Costume. Disney Concept 27.jpg|Concept art of some scrapped fairy costumes. Disney Concept 9.jpg|Concept art of the Main Street Electrical Parade Float. Disney Concept 20.jpg|Concept art of The Witch's Cottage. Disney Concept 30.jpg|Concept art of some decorations from Brave Forest Siege. Disney Concept 33.jpg|Concept art of some sidekick equipment from Brave Forest Siege. Disney Concept 36.jpg|Concept art of some sidekick equipment from Brave Forest Siege. Disney Concept 165.jpg|Concept art of INterior Decorations, including scrapped decorations from ''The Incredibles, Monsters University, and Cars. Disney Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of the It's a Small World INterior decorations. Disney Concept 67.jpg|Concept art of the Beauty and the Beast INterior decorations. GotG Turret Concept.jpg|Concept art of turrets from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set. GOG Turrets Concept.jpg|Concept art of turrets from the Guardians of the Galaxy play set. Turrets Sakaaran Concept.jpg|Concept art of turrets from the Guardians of the Galaxy play set. Tower Turret Concept.jpg|Concept art of turrets from the Guardians of the Galaxy play set. BioScanner Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Star-Lord Bioscanner. Spidey Concept.jpeg|Concept art of Spider-Man, Nova, and Fury in Marvel's Spider-Man Play Set. Guardians Concept.jpeg|Concept art of the Guardians of the Galaxy in their play set. Disney Concept 65.jpg|Concept art of alternate designs for doors. Disney Concept 68.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible next to a mine. ''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition'' DesigningStarWars610.jpg|Concept art of Princess Leia. Vader Concept Art 1.jpg|Darth Vader's figure and concept art. DarthMaul Art Sheet.png|Darth Maul's figure and concept art. Prototype Models Prototype Sulley.jpg|Sulley's prototype model. Disney-Infinity-Jack-Sparrow-Prototype C.jpg|Jack Sparrow's prototype model. Mater Prototype.jpg|Tow Mater's prototype model. Jessie Clay Model.jpeg|Jessie's prototype model. Ralph Prototype.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph's prototype model. Disney infinity concepts and prototypes 09.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz's prototype model. Tumblr mummqnETH61qinf6yo1 500.jpeg|Merida's prototype model. YodaDisneyInfinityFigure303.png|Yoda's prototype model. Di3gallery 610b.jpg|Yoda's prototype figure model. YodaDisneyInfinityFigure302.png|Yoda's prototype model. YodaDisneyInfinityFigure30.png|Yoda's prototype model. YodaDisneyInfinityFigure304.png|Yoda's prototype model next to Stitch's figure. Di3gallery 610e.jpg|Mickey Mouse's prototype model. Category:Galleries